


Omega

by Moonte99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonte99/pseuds/Moonte99
Summary: Chanbaek au!omegaverseBaekhyun ma 26 lat i jest samotną omegą po przejściach. Gdy decyduje się na studia, poznaje tam Chanyeola, przystojną alfę i nauczyciela angielskiego. Baekhyun nie radzi sobie za dobrze z językiem obcym i prosi młodszego mężczyznę o dodatkowe godziny.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Baekhyun jeszcze raz omiótł pokój wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czy aby wszystko wziął. Klepnął w tylną kieszeń spodni i wyczuwając tam portfel skierował się do wyjścia. Nie lubił nowych sytuacji, wywoływały w nim irracjonalny lęk i niepokój. Towarzyszyło mu zawsze uczucie niepewności. Mimo wszystko, nauczył się z tym żyć, miał na to całe 26 lat. Chciał już zamykać drzwi i iść wołać windę, gdy przypomniało mu się, że nie wziął dzisiejszej dawki blokerów. Szybko wbiegł do mieszkania, chwycił blister białych tabletek i przeklną cicho, widząc, że już dawno powinien być w drodze na uczelnie.

Wsiadając do auta odebrał jedną ręką telefon, druga starał się odpalić maszynę.

-Tak? - zapytał.

-Baek, gdzie jesteś?

-Właśnie jadę, daj mi chwilę.

-Czemu tak długo? - Byun westchnął z irytacją.

-Kai do cholery, mówię, daj mi chwilę, zaraz będę. Pa. - Rozłączył się i rzucił telefonem na siedzenie obok. Zerknął na swoje dłonie i z niechęcią zauważył, że całe mu się trzęsą. Sięgnął po supresanty i popił tabletkę wodą którą odkopał gdzieś spod fotela. Odetchnął.

Od razu lepiej.

*

-Na ciebie wiecznie trzeba czekać! - Jongin stał przed aulą i z niezadowoleniem popatrzył na Baekhyuna zmierzającego w jego stronę.

-Zapomniałem tabletek, musiałem się wrócić - warknął niższy.

Wzrok śniadego mężczyzny złagodniał.

-No dobra, a teraz chodź, wykład już trwa.

*

Baekhyun nie mógł się skupić. Siedziała przed nim młoda omega, mogła mieć maksymalnie dziewiętnaście lat. Bił od niej bardzo silny zapach obcej alfy. Siedział spięty i starał się oddychać przez usta. Nerwowo stukał paznokciem o ławkę aż nagle poczuł na dłoni czyjąś inną, ciepłą rękę. Odwrócił głowę.

-Baek, wszystko dobrze? - Kai patrzył zmartwiony na przyjaciela.

-Nie czujesz jak śmierdzi? - warknął cicho.

-Nie czuje nic, po za twoim zdenerwowaniem, Baek. Mówiłeś, że brałeś supresanty?

-Brałem. Możliwe, ze dawka się robi za mała. Muszę iść do lekarza. Wszystko mnie swędzi.

-Jeszcze chwilę i będzie koniec. - Kai pogłaskał go po ręce i oparł się wygodnie o krzesło.

Baekhyun przełknął ciężko ślinę i starł się skupić na słowach wykładowcy.

*

Luhan siorbnął herbatę nie chcąc zbytnio się poparzyć. Poprawił na sobie gruby sweter i spojrzał na Baekhyuna który siedząc u niego na podłodze z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach, wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęść. Lu jako omega, czuł wewnętrza potrzebę niesienia pomocy i wsparcia wszystkim kto tego wymaga, ale sytuacja Byuna zdawała się z lekka beznadziejna.

-Jestem już tym zmęczony Lu...- Baekhyunowi zaszkliły się oczy. Zanim pierwsza łza spłynęła po jego delikatnym policzku, chińczyk już go obejmował ramionami. -Wiesz Luhan... chciałbym, żeby to się skończyło...

-Już, ciiiii... kochany, spokojnie... wszystko się ułoży, uwierz mi. - Blondyn zaczął z lekka bujać ciałem przyjaciela. -Czy Kai... Pomaga ci to?

-W najgorszych momentach? Tak. Gdyby nie on chyba bym się wykończył. Zazdroszczę ci, wiesz? - Oparł głowę na ramieniu Lu i pociągnął nosem.

-Słońce, czego niby? - Parsknął.

-Sehuna. -Zapadła krępująca cisza.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo masz kogoś stałego. Bo masz swoją miłość, swoje przeznaczenie, swoją Alfę. Jak zwał tak zwał. Masz go. On ma ciebie. Jesteście zawsze dla siebie wsparciem gdy tego trzeba... a ja... - głos mu się załamał i rozpłakał się Luhanowi jak małe dziecko.

W tym czasie do salonu zajrzał wcześniej wspomniany wysoki blondyn. Na jego widok, Luhan wzrokiem próbował poinformować Sehuna, że to nie najlepszy pomysł by się witać. Gdy załapał aluzję, słysząc szloch omegi, uniósł w obronnym geście obie ręce i taktycznie się wycofał.

-Zadzwoń rano do lekarza, poproś o dodatkową dawkę blokerów. Hormony ci szaleją. - Lu głaskał go po głowie gdy nagle Baekhyun wypalił.

-Kai chyba kogoś ma.

-CO? - Chińczyk gwałtownie go od siebie odsunął i popatrzył mu w oczy.

-Nie jest już tak chętny do seksu jak wcześniej... -Smarknął. Przetarł wierzchem dłoni zapłakane oczy.

-Widziałeś go z kimś?

-Czuje jak stara się maskować lekki zapach innej omegi. Nie powinienem mieć mu tego za złe, jakby... I tak nigdy nie byliśmy razem.

-Oj kochany... - Luhan westchnął i jedynie przytulił przyjaciela mocniej, czując napływającą nową fale szlochu.

*

Baekhyun nie miał w życiu lekko. Gdy się urodził, rodzice nie byli zachwyceni tym, że jest omegą. Jakby umówmy się - omega to ciągłe problemy. Wieczni adoratorzy, supresanty, ruje, nachalne alfy... można by wymieniać bez końca. Byun zawsze czuł, że stać go na więcej. Chciał udowadniać na każdym kroku swoim rodzicom, że pomimo swojej natury, jest w stanie osiągnąć coś więcej niż błagać chętne alfy o mocne zerżnięcie. Niestety los chciał inaczej.

Mając 16 lat, Byun Baekhyun został brutalnie zgwałcony przez dwie pijane alfy.

Trafił do szpitala z podejrzeniem wstrząsu mózgu i licznymi stłuczeniami.

Od tamtej pory unikał alf jak ognia. Unikał z rozsądku. Co innego chciała jego biologia i ciało.

No i wtedy poznał Jongina. Przystojna, młoda Alfa. Owocna znajomość, częste imprezy i mile spędzone chwile. Do dnia gdy Baekhyun zapomniał zażyć supresanty. Ruja uderzyła znienacka, gdy ten był z lekka podpity na imprezie urodzinowej Sehuna. Poinformował gospodarza, że na niego już czas i gdy chciał już wychodzić dołączył do niego Kai. Byun widział jego gorący wzrok na swoim ciele i poczuł... poczuł strach. Przed oczami stanęły mu wspomnienia o których bardzo nie chciał pamiętać.

Smród przerażenia był na tyle silny, ze Jongin sam zwątpił w to, czy Byunowi rozpoczęła się ruja i się najzwyczajniej na świecie pomylił. Przeprosił niższego i zaproponował, że odprowadzi go do domu.

Baekhyun nie zaprotestował.

Natomiast Kai był bardzo uwodzicielski tamtej nocy, i jego starania nie poszły na marne. Baekhyun był zmęczony duszeniem w sobie gorąca i potrzeby dotyku więc gdy szatyn ściągał z niego powoli ubrania, poganiał go wypychając biodra i lgnąc do dotyku alfich rąk.

Urodził się między nimi swego rodzaju niemy układ. Podobał się im ich wspólny seks, więc korzystali. Byun więcej nie panikował w jego obecności. Kai nie miał ochoty się wiązać na stałe z omegą.

Tak minęło wspólne trzy lata.

*

-Skąd pomysł na studia akurat teraz? - zapytał pewnego dnia Luhan, gdy Byun zwierzył mu się, że złożył właśnie papiery na jedną z lepszych Politechnik w Seulu.

-Obiecałem kiedyś rodzicom. Zresztą zawsze lubiłem się uczyć.

-Sehun mi się oświadczył.

Baekhyun szeroko się uśmiechnął i przytulił chińczyka składając mu gratulacje oraz życząc wszystkiego co najlepsze na nowej drodze w życiu. Luhan widział jednak ból w jego oczach. Ból którego nie potrafił złagodzić.

*

-Przepraszam, czy mogę zająć panu chwilę? - Baekhyun podszedł do młodego wykładowcy od języka angielskiego.

-Proszę tylko nie pan, mam na imię Chanyeol.- Wysoki brunet uśmiechnął się do Baekhyuna jednocześnie porządkując biurko.

-Em... Chanyeol... chciałem spytać czy prowadzisz jakieś dodatkowe zajęcia, dla takich matołów jak ja.- Gdy powiedział to na głos, poczuł, ze chce zapaść się pod ziemię.

-Zwykle mówię takim matołom, żeby załatwili sobie korki, ale dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek - powiedział, a jego uśmiech był jeszcze szerszy. Wtedy też, Baekhyun poczuł jak w jego nozdrza uderza przepyszny zapach alfich feromonów. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i złapał się za skraj biurka. Z automatu przeanalizował swój dzisiejszy dzień, czy wziął rano supresanty. Nie powinien żaden alfa tak na niego oddziaływać. Nie kiedy jest nafaszerowany lekami.

-Hej, wszystko w porządku?- Zaalarmowany Chanyeol chwycił go pod ramię by omega się nie przewróciła.

-T-tak, przepraszam, j-ja już pójdę. - Już miał się odwracać i wyjść z sali, gdy młodszy złapał go za dłoń.

-Przyjdź jutro o 16 do sali 136. Postaram się ci pomóc.

Baekhyun popatrzył na niego. Te ciemne oczy hipnotyzowały swoją głębią. Brązowe włosy elegancko zaczesane do tyłu prosiły się o zatopienie w nich dłoni. Potrząsnął głową, odganiając niechciane myśli. Bez słowa odwrócił się i wyszedł.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Baekhyun czuł, ze wszystko mu się sypie. Jego w miarę poukładane życie leci jak domek z kart. Kai nie informuje go o nowym partnerze, leki szwankują przez co boi się własnej omegi i jej dziwnych reakcji, nie radzi sobie na studiach no i pojawienie się Chanyeola...

Podrapał się nerwowo po karku i warknął cicho na samego siebie.

_Jesteś tylko głupią, słabą omegą, na prawdę myślałeś, że dasz rade oszukiwać własną naturę przez całe życie?_

Chwycił telefon i wybrał numer do pobliskiej przychodni. Sprawnie umówił się na wizytę, ku jego zadowoleniu był wolny termin na dzisiejsze popołudnie. Następnie padł na kanapę i wlepił tępy wzrok w sufit.

Nie powinno tak być. Nie powinien czuć zapachu tamtej alfy. Nie powinien czuć smrodu od tamtej omegi na wykładzie. Po to bierze blokery, by robiły z niego kogoś normalnego.

Nie zauważył nawet kiedy zasnął.

*

Park Chanyeolowi zawsze wróżono dobrą przyszłość. Urodził się w dobrze usytuowanej rodzinie, i przede wszystkim urodził się jako alfa. Od małego biła od niego siła i chęć dominacji. Mówiono mu, że może mieć wszystko.

Jako młodzieniec wyśmiewał wszystkich którzy czekali na odpowiedniego partnera, na odpowiednią omegę. Nie konsultował niczego z wewnętrzną alfą i co noc, oddawał się pieszczotom z byle kim. Nie obchodziła go ranga. Seks a inna alfą był pełen agresji i zaangażowania. Bety były różne, jedne uległe, jedne bardziej zadziorne. Jednak gdy chciał trochę czułości szukał na noc omegi.

Ta sielanka trwałaby do teraz gdyby nie pamiętna noc, w której do głosu doszła jego alfa. Obsypywał właśnie szyję jakiejś ponętnej bety gorącymi pocałunkami, już miał ją rozbierać i brać co mu się należało, ale w tedy do jego nozdrzy napłyną ostry zapach potu i feromonów laski pod nim. Odsunął się gwałtownie i kaszlnął. Czuł, że zaczyna się dusić.

Ta jedynie patrzyła na niego zszokowana i speszona. Chanyeol wydukał na szybko jakąś wymówkę, przeprosił, złapał koszulkę z podłogi i wybiegł z mieszkania.

Wszyscy śmierdzieli. Czuł jakby oszalał. Rozsadzało mu głowę. Gdy zwrócił się do swojej matki o pomoc, ta jedynie uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i spuściła wzrok.

-Chanyeol, co mówi ci twoja alfa?

-Alfa? Nie wiem, nie rozmawiam z nią, nie chcę.

-Chanyeol, co mówi?- naciskała.

Park w pierwszym momencie oburzył się nachalnością rodzicielki, ale gdy widział jej uparty wzrok, westchnął cicho i przymknął oczy. Dawno tego nie robił, nie zagłębiał się w siebie.

-Jest zła.

-Jest zła, bo od tak dawna ją odpychasz, udajesz, że nie istnieje skarbie. Upomniała się o uwagę.

-Czemu w taki sposób!? Przecież to się żyć nie da!

-Twój Przeznaczony będzie pachniał dla ciebie niczym raj na ziemi, Chanyeol.

-Ale...

-Jesteś Alfą, tak samo jak twój ojciec. Twoja alfa dobrze wie, co dla ciebie najlepsze, synu. Pozwól jej by tobą kierowała. Podziękujesz później.

-Podziękuję za co?

-Za Omegę.

Chanyeol spojrzał na matkę. Siedziała przed nim piękna kobieta w średnim wieku. Jej oczy były przepełnione mądrością, której on jeszcze nie pojął. Siedziała przed nim omega, która wydała go na świat, która całe życie była gotowa poświęcić dla niego. Swojego syna.

Alfa w nim zawyła głośno.

*

-Od kiedy ma pan objawy? - Lekarz siedział skupiony i zapisywał coś w karcie pacjenta.

-Od miesiąca. Myślałem, że to chwilowe.

-Co dokładnie dolega?

-Nudności, chroniczny ból głowy, świąd ciała, wszechobecny smród. Wahania nastrojów i przesadne reakcje na alfy w mojej obecności.

-To znaczy jakie reakcje?

Baekhyun zawahał się. Podświadomie wiedział dobrze co to wszystko oznacza.

-Uderzenia gorąca, niektóre alfy mają... przyjemne feromony.

-Od jak dawna bierze pan blokery?

-W poniedziałek minie 10 lat.

Zapadła cisza. Lekarz zapisał coś i spojrzał Baekhyunowi w oczy.

-Sypia pan z kimś?

-T-tak. To znaczy... Teraz już nie. Nie mam stałego partnera.

-Z roku na rok jest pan co raz starszy, niestety, a omega ma potrzeby. Proponuje dwa rozwiązania. Albo odstawiamy całkowicie supresanty i pozwalamy by omega przeszła pierwszy raz od 10 lat ruję tak jak powinna, albo zwiększamy dawkę. Wtedy proponowałbym także dodatkowe szczepienia, łagodzące reakcje biologicze. Jednakże i jedno i drugie rozwiązanie ma swoje minusy.

Baekhyun nastroszył się ze stresu.

-Jakie?

Mężczyzna przed nim westchnął cicho.

-Ruja po 10 latach będzie niesamowicie ciężka i bez partnera, który pomoże ją złagodzić, nie radziłbym iść tą drogą. Natomiast podwowojenie blokerów może spowodować w najgorszym wypadku upośledzenie pańskiej omegi. Jeśli zechce pan kiedyś założyć rodzinę, pana omega może nie być zdolna do zajścia w ciążę.

-Czy... jestem w stanie wyczuć moją Bratnią Duszę będąc na lekach? - Zapytał cicho Byun. W jego myślach pojawiła się twarz Chanyeola.

-Jest to możliwe. Od kilku lat nie zwiększał pan dawki supresantów, omega mogła się trochę uodpornić.

-Jeśli nic nie zrobię z tą sytuacją...?

-Będzie się pan męczył i żył w niepewności. Nie musi pan podejmować decyzji natychmiast, umówmy się na kolejną wizytę, podczas której zadecydujemy.

Baekhyun kiwną głową, będąc zbyt przytłoczony natłokiem informacji.

*

-Kai, do cholery! Mogłeś mu chociaż powiedzieć! - Luhan miotał się po całym salonie. Alfa siedziała na sofie w spokoju wysłuchując ochrzanu ze strony przyjaciela.

-Zabolałoby go to. Wiem, że się przywiązał mimo wszystko. Nie chciałem...

-Nie chciałeś?! Nie chciałeś!? Siedział u mnie przedwczoraj i beczał jak małe dziecko! Nie widzisz, że ma gorszy okres w życiu?!

-A ja mam jeden z lepszych! - Jongin wstał z kanapy i podniósł głos na chińczyka. - Poznałem zajebistego chłopaka, prawdopodobnie się w nim zakochałem, nie będę udawać, że jest inaczej! A Baekhyun jest życiową niedojdą i oboje to wiemy!

Oboje usłyszeli ciche kaszlnięcie w drzwiach. W progu stał Sehun z założonymi rękoma. Miał chłodne spojrzenie i biło od niego pewnego rodzaju niezadowolenie.

-Po pierwsze Kai, nie podnoś głosu na mojego narzeczonego. Po drugie, uspokój się. Nie będę tolerował agresywnych alf w moim domu.

Kai wyprostował się na widok blondyna. Jego alfa poczuła się zagrożona w obecności innej, równie dominującej. Mimo wszystko nie chciał wyjść na palanta i tylko kiwnął głową, że już się ogarnie. Spojrzał na Luhana.

-Porozmawiam z nim jutro.- Luhan potarł skronie i cicho prychnął.

-Obaj dobrze wiemy, że już po ptakach.

-Należą mu się wyjaśnienia. Wiem, ze zjebałem.

-Powiedz chociaż, jak nazywa się ten szczęściarz. - Odezwał się Sehun.

Jongin zawahał się.

-To Taemin.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Baekhyun wszedł niepewnym krokiem do sali. Chanyeol przeglądał jakieś dokumenty za biurkiem i zdawał się bardzo tym zajęciem zaabsorbowany. Dopiero ciche kaszlnięcie Byuna zwróciło jego uwagę.

-Och, jesteś już.- Spojrzał na blondyna i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Gestem dłoni wskazał mu by usiadł. Baekhyun czuł się skrępowany jego obecnością. Wciąż pamiętał reakcje swojego ciała gdy poczuł zapach Chanyeola z tak bliska. Nawet w tej chwili jego wewnętrzna omega, mimo, że naćpana blokerami, podrygiwała ciekawsko na wieść ponownego spotkania alfy.

-A więc... jak to szło? Dodatkowe zajęcia dla matołów? - Baek parsknął śmiechem słysząc z jego ust własne słowa. Chanyeol oparł się pośladkiem o stolik koło niższego i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Przez głowę Baekhyuna przeszła myśl, że w tej pozie wygląda dosyć groźnie. Mięśnie subtelnie napięły się pod koszulą a przeciąg tarmosił jego bujną czupryną.

-Nie mam głowy do języków obcych.

-To zacznijmy od podstaw.- Młodszy mężczyzna podszedł do białej tablicy i złapał za flamaster. Był skupiony a jednocześnie pełen energii.

Sprawnie powtórzyli materiał i wykonali kilka prostych ćwiczeń.

-Całkiem nieźle, jak na początek.- Chanyeol odsunął krzesło i usiadł obok blondyna. Baekhyun poczuł jak świat mu wiruje. Nie uszło to uwadze alfy.

-Baek? Wszystko w porządku?

_Chyba mam deja vu..._

-Tak... tylko trochę kręci mi się w głowie... - przyłożył dłoń do skroni. Wzdrygnął się niespodziewanie czując rękę alfy na swoich plecach.

-Hej, spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię. -Chanyeol zaczął się tłumaczyć.

Baekhyun zamarł. W jego nozdrza ponownie uderzył ten piękny zapach. Mieszanka świeżo ściętej trawy i czegoś słodkawego.

_Nasz... nasz Alfa..._

Wstał gwałtownie, chwytając torbę. Spanikowany skierował się do wyjścia.

Chanyeol odprowadził go wzrokiem, nie rozumiejąc nic.

*

-Możesz chociaż odbierać te zasrane telefony!? - Wydarł się w stronę smartfona i nie zważając na ciekawskie spojrzenia rzucane w jego stronę, zaklął siarczyście, po raz kolejny słysząc automatyczną sekretarkę po stronie Jongina. -Ja pierdolę.

Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nieopodal była przytulna kawiarnia. Jego brzuch zaburczał jednoznacznie, co przekonało Baeka by udać się w upatrzone miejsce. Gdy poczuł na policzku coś mokrego, podniósł twarz do góry i z przykrością stwierdził, że zaczyna padać.

-Cudownie, kurwa.

Naburmuszony szedł przed siebie. Starał poukładać sobie w głowie to, co zadziało się w sali, ale jedyne wnioski jakie mu przychodziły do głowy, to to, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zrobił z siebie debila.

Gdy dostał swoją upragnioną kawę i croissanta, obiecał sobie, że nie będzie się więcej tego dnia denerwować, lecz tak szybko jak złożył sobie owo postanowienie, tak szybko ono wyparowało, gdyż zobaczył, że dzwoni do niego nie kto inny jak Jongin.

-Halo?

-Halo? Dzwoniłeś, co się stało?

-Już nic, nie ważne.

-Baekhyun do cholery, mów a nie mi dupę trujesz.

-Wiesz co Kai, pierdol się.

Rozłączył się. Spojrzał przez okno na przechodniów. Patrzył na obcych mu ludzi, dyskretnie ścierając łzę z policzka i przeklinając samego siebie.

*

_Idź do naszej alfy..._

_Nigdzie nie idę, on nie jest nasz!_

_Nasz..._

Baekhyun leżał pod kołdrą w sypailni tocząc wojne z wlasną omegą. No oszalała. Blokery szlag jasny trafił, omega rozbudziła się w najlepsze i płakała mu za nieszczęsnym Chanyeolem.

_Nawet go nie znam, okey?_

_Poznamy... proszę!_

Byun jęknął zrozpaczony i z nerwów zaczął targać sobie włosy. Przewrócił się kilkukrotnie z boku na bok nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić. Niechętnie spojrzał na kalendarz, który przypominał mu o niechybnie kończącym się urlopie. Podskoczył wystraszony słysząc pukanie do drzwi. Nie spodziewał się gości.

Za drzwiami stał Kai. Miał spuszczoną głowę a w dłoni trzymał jakąś małą torebkę prezentową.

-Co tutaj robisz?- Powitał go chłodno starszy.

-Chcę porozmawiać. I... I przeprosić.

Baekhyun westchnął zmęczony, odsunął się i gestem dłoni pozwolił wejść mężczyźnie. Kai rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu i ze zdziwieniem nie zauważył niczego nowego.

-Rozgość się.

-Baek ja...

-Nie szkodzi. Wiem, że kogoś masz.

-Ale...

-Śmierdzisz omegą na kilometr.

Brunet zamilkł. Z ust uciekło mu ciche westchnienie. Zdjął z siebie płaszcz i wszedł do kuchni. Niepozorny pakunek położył na stole a sam złapał za czajnik i po dolaniu wody, postawił go na ogniu. Wyjął dwa kubki z szafki nad zlewem i zasypał je herbatą. Baekhyun obserwował poczynania kochanka z boku. Widział w jego ruchach wspomnienia trzech wspólnie spędzonych lat. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że wieść o nowym partnerze Jongina go nie dotknęła.

-Dwie łyżeczki? - Kim zerknął na niego spod grzywki.

-Jedną. Musze ograniczać cukier.

Zapadła cisza.

-Chcę ci powiedzieć, że jest mi głu...

-Nie byliśmy razem, nie byłeś do niczego zobowiązany.

-Zachowałem się nie fair.

-Zachowałeś się jak ostatni chuj, ale już ci wybaczyłem.- Uśmiechnął się do Kaia ciepło. Ten wahał się przez chwilę z odpowiedzią, jakby analizował słowa Baekhyuna. Zerknął gdzieś w bok i powiedział:

-Otwórz - Jongin wskazał na prezent.

Baek sięgnął do torby a Kai zachichotał, widząc jego uradowany wzrok.

-Skąd wiedziałeś, że je chcę? - zapytał podekscytowany, wyciągając flakonik perfum.

-Wspomniałeś coś, jak byliśmy miesiąc temu u Sehuna.

-Kogo innego obsypuj teraz prezentami, cwaniaczku - wystawił do niego język.

Wyższy w odpowiedzi jedynie potargał go po włosach i wziął łyk herbaty.

*

-Lay, czy ze mną jest coś nie tak? - warknął Chanyeol, pchając sklepowy wózek.

-O co ci znowu chodzi? - szatyn spojrzał na przyjaciela jak na kretyna.

-Wiesz, że rok temu przyjęli mnie jako wykładowcę? I wiesz, że przez moje wykłady przewala się cała masa różnych osób?

-Wiem...

-I że moja alfa ani razu nie wykazała zainteresowania żadną omegą, betą czy kimkolwiek?

-Zadziwiające - burknął cicho, chcąc zagrać Chanowi na nerwach.

-Do wczoraj, Lay. Do wczoraj. Kurwa, jaki on był piękny...

-Omega?

-Tak. Ale... chyba zjebałem.

-Nic nowego.

-Poprosił o dodatkowe godziny bo nie ogarnia angielskiego. Wszystko było okey do momentu, aż nie przysiadłem się do niego a ten nagle mi wyszedł z sali bez żadnego me ani be.

-Może za brzydki dla niego jesteś? A już z bliska to w ogóle.

-Yixing do cholery, ja ci tu się zwierzam ze swoich problemów jak dojrzały obywatel i silna Alfa a ty mnie ranisz, stary chuju.

-Z takim słownictwem go nie poderwiesz.

Alfa łypną spod byka na roześmianego chińczyka i sięgnął po najbliższą zgrzewkę piwa.

-Skocz po coś do jedzenia i spadamy stąd.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Luhan stał przed budynkiem uczelni Byuna, czekając aż ten skończy zajęcia. Zerknął na zegarek i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc przyjaciela u szczytu schodów.

-Hej, jak tam?

-A dobrze, mam dzisiaj całkiem udany dzień, nie będę narzekał. - Baekhyun sprawdził coś na telefonie i skierował całą swoją uwagę na Lu. -Gdzie idziemy?

-Chodź na kawę, mam kilka spraw do obgadania, co ty na to?

-No jasne.

Zrobili sobie niewielki spacer. Rozpoczynała się jesień i ku ich zadowoleniu, pogoda dopisywała. Słońce świeciło, ogrzewając twarze. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, usiedli przy wolnym stoliku i złożyli zamówienia.

-O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? -Byun odgarnął włosy z twarzy.

-Jak tam zdrowie? - Zapytał Xiu, przybierając troskliwy wyraz twarzy.

-Hmm... dwojako. Raz czuję się lepiej raz gorzej. Zależy od dnia i humoru omegi.

-Rozumiem. Byłeś u lekarza z tym?

-Byłem, wstrzymałem się z decyzją co do podwajania hormonów. Chcę... chcę coś sprawdzić, ale jeśli blokery zrobią mi z mózgu sieczkę to nie będzie za dobrze.

-Ile to już będzie? Z 10 lat?

-Tak wyszło. Byłem z Kaiem, nie musiałem się martwić jakimiś związkami, rujami i tak dalej. Dobrze wiesz jak było.

-A propos Kaia, co między wami?

-Nic, co ma być? Pogadaliśmy, wyjaśniliśmy sobie co trzeba było i żyjemy dalej. - Baek westchnął melancholijnie.

-Znosisz to lepiej niż się spodziewałem - Luhan nie ukrywał zaskoczenia.

Baekhyun już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy drzwi do kawiarni otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł ktoś kogo Baek kompletnie się nie spodziewał.

-O kurwa... - wyszeptał sparaliżowany.

Chińczyk widząc niezrozumiałe zachowanie przyjaciela popatrzył w tym samym kierunku i zobaczył wysokiego chłopaka z ciemnymi włosami wraz z jakimś innym, podobnego wzrostu, drobniejszej budowy. Żywo o czymś dyskutowali. Brunet nakazał gestem dłoni by towarzysz zajął im miejsce, sam podchodząc do lady coś zamówić.

-Baekkie? Kto to?

-Musimy stąd iść Luhan, już.

-Kto to jest?

-To Chanyeol. Ta alfa, co ci wspominałem. Nie chce z nim rozmawiać.

Dwudziestosześciolatek już miał wstawać i wychodzić, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Obaj stali wpatrując się w siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc jak maja się w takiej sytuacji zachować. Krępująca chwilę przerwał Luhan, łapiąc Baeka za dłoń i ciągnąc za sobą w stronę wyjścia. Przechodząc koło Chanyeola, Baekhyun wciągnął łapczywie zapach alfy, prawie, że zachłystując się powietrzem. Na dworze nie zatrzymał się, idąc przed siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc nawet dokąd idzie. Musiał się uspokoić.

-Baekhyun! - Lu zawołał go zdenerwowany, widząc, że przyjaciel kompletnie z nim nie współpracuje.

-Boże drogi, Lu, co się ze mną do cholery dzieje!? - Byun złapał się za włosy a mina wyrażała bezradność.

-Oddychaj. Oddychaj Baekhyun.

Blondyn odwrócił się gwałtownie, słysząc za sobą trzeci głos.

-Baekhyun! - Za jego plecami stał Park. Miał przyśpieszony oddech jak po przebieżce. Był zaniepokojony. Nie zważając na obecność Luhana, wyciągnął powoli dłoń w stronę omegi, jak do płochliwego zwierzęcia i gdy nie zaobserwował by Baek miał zamiar znowu uciekać, podszedł bliżej.

-Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał blondyn.

-Mogę zapytać o to samo. - Odgryzł się wyższy. Baek prychnął pod nosem. Zapach świerzej trawy nabierał na sile a jemu zaczynało być duszno i gorąco. Starał się traktować Chanyeola jak zło konieczne ale jego omega rwała się do mężczyzny jak poparzona.

-Rozumiem, że masz do mnie jakąś sprawę związaną z zajęciami, tak? - zapytał nonszalancko starszy.

Chanyeol chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz nim to się stało, zerknął na Luhana, niemo podkreślając, że obecność osób trzeci nie jest mu na rękę. Lu jedynie przewrócił oczami i odszedł na bok, dając taj dwójce namiastkę prywatności.

-Może to źle zabrzmi ale... co robisz jutro wieczorem? - Chanyeol spojrzał na niego z iskierką nadziei w oczach. Natomiast Baekhyun nie wiedział co się dzieje. Omega wyła ze szczęścia miotając się w jego klatce piersiowej.

_Tak, tak, tak!!!_

-J-jutro...? Emm, nie mam planów... - wydukał.

-Spotkajmy się koło 17, co?

-Dlaczego mnie pytasz? Możesz mnie do tego _zmusić..._ -Zapytał podejrzliwie Baekhyun nie rozumiejąc intencji Alfy. Natomiast Chanyeol słysząc, jak niższy sugeruje mu, by użył na nim głosu dominanta, zmarszczył zdenerwowany brwi i warknął, starając się nie wybuchnąć:

-Wolałbym, żebyś _sam_ mi się oddał, _omego_. - Jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią, pokazując Baekhyunowi, że z lekka przegiął sprawę. Omega zaskomlała, odsłaniając potulnie kark, natomiast Baekhyun nie pokazał po sobie jak duży wpływ na niego ma alfa.

Skinął głowa na znak zgody i odwrócił się plecami do dominującego samca. Był to jeden z gorszych błędów, jakie mógł popełnić blondyn. Zdążył jedynie usłyszeć krzyk Luhana i po chwili leżał na ziemi, pod ciałem rozwścieczonego alfy.

Pod wpływem adrenaliny kontrolę przejęła nad nim omega. Baekhyun zaskomlał żałośnie, kuląc się i pokazując uległość przed Chanyeolem. Oczy Parka były szmaragdowe a pazury wbijały się mocno w asfalt tuż obok głowy omegi. Kilku gapiów zebrało się obserwując rozwój sytuacji. Wszyscy bali się podejść, żeby nie pogorszyć.

-Chanyeol do cholery! - Baekhyun poczuł jak ktoś zrywa alfę z jego pleców. Pisnął przestraszony gdy ten mlasnął zębiskami przy jego uchu. Odwrócił się, widząc towarzysza Chana który wszedł z nim do kawiarni. Pomimo drobniejszej budowy ciała, miał na tyle siły by odsunąć mężczyznę na bok i utrzymać go w miejscu.

Ku całkowitemu zdziwieniu, zobaczył jak szatyn daje mocno Chanyeolowi w twarz. Zadziałało, alfa uspokoił się, odkaszlnął a oczy wróciły do normalności. Gdy spojrzał na przerażonego Baekhyuna leżącego na ziemi zamarł i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Rozejrzał się po zebranych a następnie na Laya. Ten widząc zagubiony wzrok przyjaciela, kiwną jedynie głową i pociągnął go za sobą. Gdy odchodził, odwrócił się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Baekhyuna. Serce go zabolało, widząc łzy omegi.

Luhan podbiegł do blondyna i przytulił go mocno, głaszcząc po włosach. Baekhyun przywarł ściśle do ciała przyjaciela i rozpłakał się żałośnie. Przed jego oczami stanęły wszystkie bolesne wspomnienia a nim samym zawładną strach.

-Już, ciii... już go nie ma, spokojnie kochany, oddychaj Baekkie, ciii...

*

Baekhyun spał w sypialni Luhana. Gdy największe emocje opadły, był tak zmęczony, że lewo trzymał się na nogach. W tym samym czasie w salonie Luhan rozmawiał z Sehunem oraz Kaiem.

-Jaki znowu Chanyeol, do cholery?! - Kai nie ukrywał wściekłości. -Czemu ja nic nie wiem?!

-Ciszej kretynie, obudzisz go. - Warknął Lu.-Baekhyun zwierzył mi się jakiś czas temu, że jego blokery przestaja spełniać odpowiednio swoją rolę, nie zgodził się na podwojenie dawki, według lekarza, w każdej chwili może wejść w okres godowy. Chanyeol to jego wykładowca. Baekhyun totalnie na niego leci...

-Ale się boi... - dokończył zdanie Jongin, zamyślony.

-Tak. To był wypadek. Baekhyun zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie. Alfa Chanyeola musiała to odebrać jako zniewagę...

-Kurwa, obniósł się typ dumą. Niech no ja go tylko spot...

-Jongin. - Sehun mu przerwał. Patrzył na kumpla niezbyt przychylnie.-Pragnę ci jedynie przypomnieć, że nie masz już podstaw, by rościć sobie prawa do Baeka. Ogarnij się chłopie.

-Sehun. -Kai odezwał się tym samym, chłodnym tonem.-Baekhyun nadal jest moim przyjacielem i nie będę tolerował, gdy jakiś inny, nieokrzesany dupek, go krzywdzi. Gdyby taka sytuacja spotkała Luhana, postawiłbyś na nogi wszystkie sądy w Seulu.

-To co inne...

-Nie Sehun. To, że nie związałem się z nim, że mam inną omegę, nie sprawia, że nie czuję się za niego odpowiedzialny. Nie patrz na nas przez pryzmat wcześniejszej relacji, tylko jak na bliskich sobie przyjaciół, którzy chcą się wspierać. I do cholery, przestań mnie traktować jak jakiegoś niedojrzałego podlotka!

Luhan widząc czerwony błysk w oczach swojej alfy, zainterweniował.

-Halo, panowie! -Machnął rękoma w powietrzu, chcąc zwrócić uwagę obu samców. -Albo obaj ogarniacie dupska, albo wypierdalać mi z mieszkania.

Zamilkli.

Chińczyk tylko westchnął cicho, wiedząc, że za tymi ciągłymi sprzeczkami stała przyjaźń nie do zdarcia.

*

Gdy pod wieczór Baekhyun chiał wracać do domu, pogoda zostawiała wiele do życzenia. Jongin zaoferował, że odwiezie go. Zgodził się, nie bardzo będąc w nastroju by dyskutować. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że przy aucie napotka kogoś jeszcze. Reakcja Kaia wskazywała na to, że sam się go tutaj nie spodziewał.

-Och, Taemin... Co tu robisz? - Spytał i podszedł do blondwłosego chłopaka. Ten złożył Jonginowi małego całusa na powitanie.

-Nie odbierałeś, martwiłem się.

-Tae, poznaj Baekhyuna, Baek, to Taemin. Moja... moja omega.

Baekhyun miał chwilę by przyjrzeć się obcemu i ku swojemu zdziwieniu, był pełen podziwu. Taemin był bardzo szczupły i smukły. Miał regularne rysy twarzy i bardzo przyjemny uśmiech. Jego zapach także nie drażnił Byuna w nos, co osobiście uznał za wielki plus. Mimo wszystko, zdziwiony był zadziornością i charakterem omegi. Nie często trafiały się takie pewne siebie i dumne omegi. Taemin miał w sobie to coś.

Baekhyun poczuł się przy nim jak nieudany żart.

Podali sobie dłonie i bez dłuższego przeciągania, wsiedli do auta.


End file.
